Eclipsed
by craZchica
Summary: WIP - 7 years after her lover’s death, Hermione returns with dark news. The wizarding world isn’t ready to face another Dark Lord, but one is rising... HGSS WIKTT response


**Eclipsed**  
Author: Mary  
Summary: 7 years after her lover's death, Hermione returns with dark news. The wizarding world isn't ready to face another Dark Lord, but one is rising... Hermione/Severus post Hogwarts.  
Disclaimer: If it were mine, the world would be a lovely place.  
  
Notes: This is a response to the WIKTT Warrior Queen challenge. I've put a mirrored copy of the challenge up on my site that you can see, since you have to be a member of WIKTT to view it. Check my profile for details. I'm also looking for a Beta, so if you're interested in helping me out, send me an email (also in profile) :)  
  
  
******  
Chapter One - The Losing Side**  
****  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled slightly at the sight before him: a cold, empty twitch of his lips that spoke of bitter anger instead of happiness. It was as close to a smile as he could create, given the situation.  
  
He was on the losing side.  
  
For all his careful planning, this was one outcome he hadn't foreseen. The attack on Hogsmeade had been a stroke of genius timing, taking place a full two years after the famous attack on the Department of Mysteries.  
  
But this... this had been his own brainchild, being the predator instead of prey, striking instead of waiting for the Ministry hounds - the Aurors - to find the Death Eater lair in China.  
  
Not long after Potter had managed to thwart the Dark Lord yet again during the Prophecy incident, Lucius and his fellow Death Eaters left Azkaban. No longer on the Ministry's side, the Dementors hadn't bothered to hold them. Upon returning to the last truly secret gathering place, the followers had wanted to exact revenge immediately. No, the Dark Lord had said. Patience.  
  
It had never been one of his strong points, but Lucius had remained patient. Two long years spent in hiding with petty attacks on Muggles the only source of amusement. Not even an attack on the Potter boy. Two long years of planning and waiting for the perfect moment, all leading to here and now.  
  
A scream shook Lucius out of his reverie, signaling the end of another Death Eater. They had come to the wizarding village with the idea of ambushing the students on a lazy (if somewhat cautious) weekend. They hadn't planned on being ambushed themselves.  
  
Down the street from him, several older students sent a group of silvery Patronouses at three or four Dementors, who cowered away. Near the post office, the once dead Sirius Black was engaged in another duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. Hundreds of people ran about wildly, most of them Death Eaters, Aurors, and well trained children and Professors. Creatures milled about as well: Lucius raised an eyebrow as Neville Longbottom attacked a troll. Bodies, human and non human alike, littered the road, and people stumbled over them as they dodged the continuous stream of curses being thrown from every direction.  
  
And there, in the middle of it all (and not too far from Lucius' current position), was the Dark Lord himself, dueling with Harry Potter. The wear on the elder wizard was clearly beginning to show, as the aim of each new curse flew a little further off it's intended course.  
  
Oh yes, Lucius Malfoy was on the losing side. Which is why a smile of any sort had no right playing on his lips.  
  
But it couldn't be helped. He had guessed within moments of the battle's onset that they had been betrayed. No one, save the Death Eaters, had known of the plan. It hadn't taken long to figure out who. After all, when Severus Snape (and, regretfully, his own son Draco) began throwing curses at those they had claimed to follow, it wasn't hard to figure out.  
  
Biting back the anger he felt at the thought of his son, Lucius turned back to the cause of his smile.  
  
Severus lay twitching on the ground at his feet.  
  
The elder Malfoy sneered coldly. Come now, Severus, he smirked. For all your training, you allow a simple Cruciatus to incapacitate you?  
  
What passed for a glare was the only reply, and Lucius pretended to consider it.  
  
Forgive me... *three* Cruciatus Curses. I had forgotten. Ah well, one cannot be expected to remember everything. After all, there are more... pressing... matters at hand.  
  
He won't win this time, Lucius. The words from the form on the ground were weak and thin, as if it caused great pain to speak them. Which, Lucius thought with amusement, it probably did.  
  
Perhaps not, Severus. And I will take great pleasure in destroying those who sealed our doom, the blonde wizard sneered. You and my traitor son.  
  
The darker man had struggled to his feet, and was gripping his wand tightly. Your son was lost to you long ago. You may have been too busy acting as a fool's lapdog to notice.  
  
Rage welled up in Lucius' chest, and he unwittingly released it with a curse - a blinding blue light that engulfed Snape and dropped him to the ground. He didn't move.  
  
The rage burned away, but Lucius felt oddly empty. He had wanted to prolong Severus' death. To feel it in his skin as the life left Snape. To squeeze the pale neck in an outrageously Muggle manner until the bones cracked and throat crushed, and Snape was left to writhe in agony, hoping for a relief that would never come.  
  
He smiled again, this time grimly, and sighed. Killing was something to be savored, and he had wasted it. But there was always Draco...  
  
The elder Malfoy turned, intent on finding his heir, and found himself face to face with Hermione Granger.   
  
***  
  
Harry! Behind you! Hermione Granger threw a Conjunctivitis curse at the Death Eater aiming for Harry.  
  
The black haired young man sent her a weary grin and turned his attention back to Voldemort.  
  
Hermione shuddered. If Severus had not heard the Death Eaters' plans, they would most likely all be dead.  
  
She looked around for the older wizard again, but ducked behind a large crate as a particularly nasty jinx shot past her. His familiar form was nowhere to be found. Worry clutched at her chest. Surely he was here somewhere...  
  
A movement on her left caused her to tense, then relax as Ron Weasley crept up next to her.  
  
Neville just took down a troll. Draco was with me, but we got separated. I think he went after Ginny.  
  
Is she okay? Hermione asked, alarmed.  
  
Ron nodded. Think so. She took off after the guy who cursed Dean.  
  
The brunette sighed. Harry's doing as well as can be expected, considering none of us can help him, and Avada Kedavra won't work on either him or Voldemort. Merlin, Ron... how did it come to this?  
  
The redhead closed his eyes, as if thinking. Opening them, he glanced at her.   
  
she answered, distracted by the curse she was aiming at a nearby giant. A hand gripped her arm, and she turned to it.  
  
Hermione, look at me, Ron said softly. Look, we might not make it, and I just want to tell you...  
  
she cut him off. Please don't. Hermione didn't have to hear him say it - his feelings for her weren't exactly a secret. But he didn't know about Severus. No one did.  
  
But I...  
  
she repeated, pleading him with her eyes not to finish his words. Don't. Not now.  
  
He averted his eyes and let go of her am. You're right. It's too much like a goodbye note, isn't it? He let out a short bark of tired laughter. I knew we would get here, but I don't think I really believed it would happen.  
  
Hermione nodded, barely moving her head. I know, she whispered.  
  
Something hit the crate they were hiding behind, and it shook wildly. Hermione clenched her jaw, and she could feel Ron tense beside her. A scream filled the air. We need to stop hiding, she said quietly.  
  
Ron's lips formed a straight line. I'll see you later, then? Standing, he flashed her a quick grin that didn't quite reach his eyes before charging into the fray.  
  
Hermione stayed hidden for another moment then, with a deep breath, jumped from her spot while sending jinxes and hexes in every direction.  
  
And then she saw him.  
  
Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, the air rushing from her lungs, as she saw him stumble to his feet and facing a wizard who's back was to her. The blond hair told that it was Lucius Malfoy. Idly, she wondered if Draco had caught up with Ginny.  
  
She saw Severus say something, laughing, and then a brilliant blue light hit him. She watched as he hit the ground, unmoving.  
  
Horrified, she stood there for what could have been seconds or years before her legs carried her to where her love lay.  
  
Sev's attacker turned just as she reached him. It was indeed Lucius Malfoy. Tears filled Hermione's eyes, but they didn't fall.  
  
The young woman brushed past the older man, and dropped to the ground beside Severus. Lucius laughed maniacally as she tried, and failed, to find a pulse.  
  
Severus! Please! The tears were falling freely now as she pleaded with him to wake up. Sobs filled the air as she shook him.  
  
Lucius' voice cut through her attempts to rouse Snape. I must say, I was not aware that Severus had a mudblood whore. He laughed again.  
  
Hermione felt the dam burst inside of her. The calm Head Girl was destroyed in an instant, and in her place stood a young woman filled with grief.  
  
she whispered. Bastard. I'll kill you.  
  
Surely you can do better than that, Miss Granger. The man's eyes glinted dangerously, his blond hair flying around his face. When she didn't answer he sneered. He raised his wand. Goodbye Miss Granger. Avada Ked...  
  
A small earthquake threw him off balance, effectively veering the curse off in another direction. Hermione was flung to the ground, her wand knocked from her hand.  
  
Lucius regained his footing and looked towards the source of the shock. he whispered angrily. he yelled.  
  
Hermione glanced up. Voldemort was kneeling at Harry's feet, writhing in pain as Harry strained with the effort to hold him there. The magic radiating from the pair of them was causing the ground to shake, sending those nearest diving for cover.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Voldemort let out an unearthly scream, and Harry yelled in pain. A loud crack!' filled the air as Voldemort seemed to explode, with dark light and bits of magic radiating outwards.  
  
Harry collapsed to the ground, and Hermione's tearstained eyes watched, relieved when he groaned.  
  
The brunette started to her feet, but fell again as a curse hit her.  
  
Her first thought was that dying was probably her best option. Her blurred vision could barely make out the form of Severus a foot away. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, and though sweat dripped from her brow, she was wracked with violent chills. She felt weaker than she ever had in her life. It took more effort than she could afford to give to simply open her eyes (When had she closed them? Why was she so tired?).  
  
What was that noise? It sounded familiar. Her fuzzy mind focused long enough to see Lucius standing over her, saying something. But she only caught bits of it.  
  
ill?... again, Miss Granger... killed... with Severus...  
  
Severus? Wasn't he supposed to be here?  
  
Through her mind's incoherent ramblings, a voice screamed out. _He's dead!  
  
_A sob escaped. Severus...  
  
She curled an arm around the black haired man as best she could.  
  
  
  
That was Ron, she fuzzily thought. Why was he shaking her like that? Couldn't he see that Sev was dead? What happened to Malfoy?  
  
... Malfoy... she muttered.  
  
Ron looked puzzled, though Hermione didn't notice. Malfoy senior Apparated a minute or two ago. Shock became apparent in his voice. Is that Snape...?  
  
He either didn't finish the sentence, or Hermione didn't hear it. Somewhere inside her, the rage resurfaced.  
  
Apparated. Have to kill him, she whispered. Her breathing was labored, and she fought to stay conscious.  
  
A pair of soothing arms lifted her off the ground. Come on, Mione. We've got to get you inside.  
  
she cried out. She began thrashing, causing Ron to lose his grip on her legs.  
  
Hermione's eyes reopened, flashing wildly.  
  
I'll kill him.  
  
And then she Apparated as well.  
  
***  
TBC. Review? :p


End file.
